


O Conselho de Arceus

by Kiwitty



Series: extremely self indugent crossover AUs [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen, Humor, acho que precisamos de mais fanfics em português de danganronpa, eventualmente vai ter Tenmiko. Provavelmente, faz muito tempo que não escrevo e devo estar bem enferrujada, isso vai ficar cheio de trocadilho ruim depois me desculpem, isso é um treino de escrita rápida e não muito revisada então não levem muito a sério, ou referência à música brasileira
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwitty/pseuds/Kiwitty
Summary: Se una ao Conselho de Arceus! Uma guilda renomada, com pokémon famosos em sua equipe! Reconhecida por toda a região!Quê? Por ser suspeita?Naaah, o sistema de ranking toda guilda tem, certo?Como assim, nem toda guilda impede seus participantes de saírem dela até se graduarem????
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko
Series: extremely self indugent crossover AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173377
Kudos: 5





	1. oito ou oitenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conheça a guilda e seus membros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não gosto dos termos em português mas tenho usado eles por parecer mais realista que os pokémon falariam assim... Tenho procurado tudo na bulbapédia...  
> Essa fic é um treino de escrita, que vai ser mais focado em humor. Eventualmente vou abrir pra sugerirem idéias pra one shots com os personagens do v3.

Himiko não sabia se tinha feito uma boa escolha ao aceitar formar uma equipe. Por um lado, graças à natureza da guilda, o ranking dela de fato subiu bastante. Ela estava atualmente no ranking 5. E pouco antes, ainda estava no ranking 10... As comidas, o quarto dela, estavam bem melhores agora.  
O problema era sua nova parceira - aliás, colega de equipe, Tenko.  
Ela era um tanto irritante.  
Pra começar, ela tinha que dividir seu quarto com ela, e a Riolu era muito barulhenta. E emotiva. Ela chorava olhando os desenhos das cartas que os irmãos Darumaka dela mandavam e mandava desenhos para eles toda vez, assim como presentes pequenos. E eles nunca nem de conheceram pessoalmente.  
Já Himiko, nem sente falta dos irmãos biológicos que ela passou boa parte da vida ao lado.  
Ter descendência Incineroar significava que seus poderes de fogo eram bem mais fortes que a maioria dos Braixen. Mas também significava que masterizar poderes psíquicos era muito mais complicado. E tinha outros problemas. Como por exemplo, Himiko ter mania de limpeza e soltar bolas de pelo que incineravam com facilidade, o que fazia com que tivessem que trocar sua cama com certa frequência. Seu pelo era mais oleoso que o de um braixen normal, e ela tinha adquirido um estilo de fala que era mais próximo do dos litten que de fennekin.  
Mas o pior da Riolu é que ela se apegou à Himiko de maneira tão rápida e forte que Himiko ainda não entende como algo do tipo é possível. Mesmo que o encontro delas talvez tivesse algum motivo superior - Afinal, Tenko chegou até ela depois de perguntar a um Xatu como ela encontraria a sua evolução, e Himiko recebeu uma mensagem de sua mestre, quando esta desapareceu de que deveria entrar para uma guilda e entrar na equipe de um pokémon que procurasse por ela, pelo nome, sem que ele conseguisse a reconhecer - o que era raro já que Himiko era quase uma celebridade - se apegar à alguém tão rápido parece um conceito estranho para Himiko. Mesmo com sua mestra, Himiko demorou uns 3 anos para se apegar de fato. Seria por ela ser um pokémon que precisa de amizade para evoluir? Seria esse apego efeito do guizo calmante que a Riolu utilizava? Se sim, que item assustador… Himiko nunca conseguiria usar um, já que eles a lembram de seu irmão...  
E a Riolu falava coisas estranhas quando dormia às vezes. Sem falar que ela acordava cedíssimo todo dia para treinar... E gostava de abraçar Himiko bem forte. E ela era forte. Talvez ela não percebesse mas Himiko tinha certeza que cada abraço dela tirava metade dos pontos de vida de Himiko.  
Essa força não era de todo ruim, assim como sua proatividade. Himiko muitas vezes não precisava fazer nada num dia e Tenko já ia escolhendo e cumprindo as missões, quase que completamente sozinha - E embora Himiko ainda tivesse que acompanhá-la, era raro ela precisar fazer qualquer coisa. Mesmo escolher uma missão já era trabalho demais para Himiko. E a riolu também costumava carregar a braixen se ela ficasse cansada. - Subindo o ranking da equipe ‘Mistério’ na guilda. Mas, isso era totalmente diferente da rotina anterior da braixen e ela já estava ficando cansada. Primeiramente, ela não podia usar mais seu golpe “atração” para imobilizar os pokémon numa masmorra e simplesmente fugir, já que sua colega de equipe também era afetada por ele e ficava imóvel. Logo, ela tem que lutar mais vezes. Ela já aumentou uns 2 níveis desde que Tenko chegou. Ela mal subia um nível por ano. E a riolu tinha subido outros 3 níveis. E só faziam 2 meses desde que elas formaram uma equipe.  
Himiko se pergunta se isso tudo iria acabar quando a Riolu evoluísse ou quando ela de fato alcançasse o ranking que precisam para passar pelo teste de graduação da guilda, onde aí estariam livres do “treino” dela.  
Se evoluir faria ela iria parar de se esforçar tanto pela equipe e se focar em fazer as coisas que quer de fato fazer, como voltar para casa e ficar ao lado de seus irmãos, ou voltar para o templo do leste… Ao menos ela tem uma casa que ela gostaria de voltar para e uma família que se importa com ela, e muitas pessoas que gostavam dela num templo.  
Mas, o que um riolu precisa para evoluir? Se fosse apenas amizade, ela não teria evoluído no templo, onde possuía vários amigos? Ela teria que reciprocar a amizade da Riolu com a mesma intensidade? Se sim, isso seria… Bem cansativo. E Himiko não sabe se é isso o que ela realmente quer.

Tenko não sabia o que a sua parceira realmente achava dela. Claro que ela gostava muito da Braixen - ela era tão fofa… Ela realmente queria se aproximar dela. Mas… Ela sentia que tinha alguma barreira entre elas. Mesmo que ela tivesse entrado na guilda para a agradar, ela se pergunta se foi uma boa decisão. Apesar de ser um local agradável, o Conselho de Arceus ainda era um local muito suspeito.  
Seus membros não ajudavam tanto. Tinham os machos degenerados, como aquele larvitar… Korekiyo... E seu parceiro de equipe, Kaito, o Gible. Eles não pareciam realmente acreditar em Arceus e, como Himiko, estavam lá pela conveniência. Tenko sabia que esses degenerados deveriam ter algum plano maligno. Eles simplesmente tinham que ter. O outro macho, menos degenerado por ser parcialmente do tipo lutador, o Heracross Gonta era até simpático. E surpreendentemente mais forte que Tenko, apesar dos anos que ela passou treinando. Tenko espera poder derrotá-lo em combate algum dia. Pokémon do tipo lutador são nobres.  
A Tsumugi era uma furfrou muito estilosa que todo dia aparecia com uma tosa diferente. Tenko achava ela muito fofa mas não tanto quanto Himiko. Ver ela era meio raro na verdade. Ela não sabe exatamente muito da furfrou.  
A indeedee Kirumi, a pessoa que geralmente organizava a guilda, era muito séria e Tenko nunca conseguiu se aproximar dela. Mas ela cuidava muito bem de tudo na guilda, de limpeza à comida e assuntos legais.  
E a mestre Angie… Tenko ainda não confiava nela. Arceus isso, Arceus aquilo…  
Arceus é história que inventam para crianças!  
E apesar de ainda ser uma Riolu, Tenko não é criança.  
Mas Himiko parecia admirar muito a dragonite. Bem. Dragonites são raros mesmo… e fortes.  
Para evoluir, Riolus precisam de uma forte amizade.  
Mas Tenko… não entende porquê não evoluiu ainda. Às vezes ela acha que os outros pokémon não gostavam dela de verdade porque os outros Riolu do templo que ela passou anos estudando evoluíram bem rápido. E ela se esforça tanto para se aproximar dos outros pokémon! Mas ela acabou sendo liberada daquele templo por não conseguir evoluir… E teve que buscar conselho com um Xatu, e foi parar…  
No conselho de Arceus.  
Não conseguir evoluir, ou sequer ler auras sem ter que atirar um pokémon para longe é... Frustrante. Especialmente quando os outros riolu conseguem fazer isso sem dificuldades.  
O maior desejo de Tenko é evoluir afinal. Para que ela possa retornar a seus pais e conhecer seus novos irmãos...  
A riolu estava olhando para as missões disponíveis na equipe e uma delas chamou sua atenção. Era uma missão de escolta, de uma Altaria, para um amigo dela, que estava num calabouço misterioso… Não deveria ser muito problema...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês sabiam que no primeiro pokémon mystery dungeon skitty era um dos pokémon mais poderosos por que devido à falta de divisão de gênero, attract e cute charm funcionavam em todo mundo, até lendários? E deixavam eles imobilizados por vários turnos.  
> Todos os Pokémon que os personagens do v3 vão ser já estão decididos exceto Keebo, que não sei se fica melhor como golett o rotom e aceito sugestões de qual dos dois escolher também. Rotom tem várias possibilidades de formas mas n sei se o mundo dos Pokémon tem sei lá. Uma geladeira. E Golett tem cara de pokemon ancião enquanto Keebo tem mais cara de um que existe faz pouco tempo.


	2. tudo menos escolta!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> será que não se tem um dia de paz nessa guilda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isso tava pronto fazia um tempo mas esqueci de postar ops.  
> pensar em como os personagens falariam em português é engraçado às vezes

  
  


-Nyeh? A Altaria  _ Kaede _ ? - A braixen questionou - Tu escolhestes  _ mesmo  _ esta missão?

-Hm, qual o problema?

-Nunca ouvistes falar  _ nela _ ? Quão isolado era teu templo? Ela é uma pokémon brilhante famosa por suas melodias! Muitos pokémon visam ela,  _ certamente  _ não é uma missão para iniciantes!

-Que poderia dar errado? É só uma missão!

-Uma missão de  _ escolta _ ? Esse é o  _ pior  _ tipo de missão que têm! O nível dela era alto?

-...Sim… mas acho que conseguim-

-É bom que teu nível nos ajude em algo, ou então teremos que pedir ajuda a outros da equipe…

-Ah! Esse é seu problema? Que tal a Tsumugi! Sempre quis me aproximar dela! Pokémon caninos costumam se dar bem, certo? Como nós duas e- A braixen interrompeu a fala da Riolu.

-Eu estou nessa guilda a uns 5 meses e mal a vi. Tu só estás aqui a 2 meses, duvido que…- A Riolu parou de olhar para a braixen, distraída pela furfrou que avistou, e saiu correndo atrás dela.

-Olha ela ali! Vou perguntar!

-Espera, nã- Tarde demais. Tenko havia chegado à Furfrou. Não restava nada à Himiko a não ser observar o fracasso de sua colega de equipe.

-Oi, meninas! Como vocês estão?

-Tsumugi! Você quer se juntar a nós numa missão de escolta?

- _ Escolta _ ? Bem eu realmente não-

-É de uma tal Altaria chamada Kaede e-

-Eu topo.

-... Tu conseguistes  _ mesmo _ ?  _ Como _ ?

-Sempre quis conhecer a Kaede! Pokémon  _ brilhantes  _ são raros, e ela é uma celebridade que admiro muito!

-Viu só! Vai dar tudo certo, Himiko! Mas... o que é um Pokémon brilhante?

-Eles têm cores diferentes e brilham às vezes. - A Furfrou explicou.

-Ahh, acho que já vi um...

O trio esperou a Altaria aparecer no local indicado pela missão, enquanto a Riolu tentava entender o que as outras pokémon que a acompanhavam falavam. Mas não estava dando certo, já que elas só falavam das músicas da Kaede e Tenko nunca havia escutado elas.

Eventualmente, a Altaria apareceu. Cintilando no sol, com suas penas laranjas.

-Oh! Vocês devem ser minha escolta, certo?

-Vocês são da guilda?

-Sim! Equipe Mistério! Sou Tenko, a Riolu. Essa é Himiko, a braixen! E hoje temos a cooperação de-

-Tsumugi! Sou freelancer na guilda.

-Oh, certo! Vocês são tão fofas! Especialmente seus acessórios! Um chapéu de Hatterene combina muito com uma Braixen!-

-Nyeh, obrigada!

\- Esse guizo e esse adereço combinam muito com você! 

-Fofa?  _ Eunãosoufofanãoquandoeuespirrominhacara _ -

-E sua tosa está muito bem feita, será que você poderia indicar quem a faz?

-Oh, eu mesma que fiz!

-Incrível! Então você deve ser muito habilidosa!

Antes que a Furfrou pudesse passar uma hora falando sobre suas habilidades, a Braixen interrompeu a conversa e foi direto ao assunto.

-A quem devemos te escoltar?

-Oh, estou procurando um mercador viajante famoso, dizem que ele vende de tudo, e tem um item que quero muito…

-Certo, onde ele geralmente fica?

-Minhas fontes disseram que ele deve estar na Colina Cristal nesse período do ano.

-Então para chegar lá temos que ir pela… 

-Gruta Glacial? 

-Exatamente. 

-Nyeh… Quase todo pokémon precisaria de ajuda de uma guilda para ir pra lá esses dias… 

Altaria tem fraqueza dupla contra golpes do tipo gelo. Felizmente, tanto o tipo lutador da Riolu como o tipo fogo da Braixen são bons para enfrentar esses tipos. E a Furfrou tem resistência a frio graças a sua pelagem. Isso não seria problema para elas.

Mas o pior problema da Gruta Glacial não são os tipos gelos, o clima frio, e a chuva de granizo.

E sim que lá é conhecido por ter vários pokémon mercenários e gangues, como as matilhas de Mightyena e a lendária Froslass. 

E ao saber que uma pokémon famosa como Kaede passaria por lá? Certamente serão alvo de alguma delas.

Mas, uma missão é uma missão e a Equipe Mistério irá cumprí-la.


	3. uma breve caminhada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uma descoberta inesperada para a equipe mistério.

  
  


Passar pela Gruta Glacial foi bem mais fácil que elas pensaram. 

Os pokémon que atacaram o grupo não tiveram chance contra os golpes da equipe. Nem mesmo aqueles que recebiam fama de serem perigosos, como os Mightyenas.

Ao menos até aquela Sneasel aparecer.

E mesmo tendo fraqueza dupla contra golpes do tipo lutador e fraqueza contra os golpes do tipo fogo, tanto a Riolu como a Braixen estavam com dificuldade para derrotar a oponente.

E foi aí que Tsumugi tentou dialogar com a Sneasel ao invés de lutar contra ela.

-Ei, por acaso… Você seria a Maki?

A Sneasel parou por um breve momento. Isso sinalizava que provavelmente seria o caso.

-Nós somos da guilda Conselho de Arceus! Você conhece Kaito certo? Ele é nosso amigo!

Ela parou completamente.

-Vejo que continuar com esta luta seria em vão. Irei me retirar.

  
  


A Sneasel desapareceu entre as árvores.

  
  


-Que… que acabou de acontecer? - A Braixen estava perplexa.

-Vocês nunca conversaram com o Kaito, certo? 

-Eu não conversaria com um macho degenerado a menos que me obrigassem!

-Nyeh… Não sou de conversar muito...

-Imaginei. Bem, ele disse que tinha uma amiga Sneasel por essas bandas e que se tivéssemos algum problema, poderíamos dizer que o conhecemos e ficaríamos bem. - A Furfrou riu um pouco, ainda incrédula que ele não tinha de fato mentido sobre o assunto e que aquilo funcionou _mesmo_.

A Altaria riu um pouco nesse momento.

-Nossa, achei que a guilda de vocês fosse de _crentes…_ Mas alguns de vocês tem amizades com _ladinos_...

-Acho que só a mestra é. Ela diz que escuta a voz de Arceus e tal. Ouvi que a maioria dos pokémon estão lá só pra ter comida e lar com certa facilidade... - A Riolu respondeu - Mas eu entrei nela por... - Ela olhou para a braixen, que estava vasculhando sua bolsa em busca de um lanche. - ...Pra tentar evoluir. 

-Oh… Entendo… Pokémon... _bebê..._ como você tem uma pressão enorme para evoluírem logo né?

-Sim… Ainda me tratam como criança, e a maioria dos Riolu evolui bem rápido… No templo que eu treinava, todos os Riolu evoluíram bem antes de mim...

-Deve ser complicado… Swablu evoluem por nível, então é mais fácil controlar isso… Mas também, não temos pressão para tal… Tem uns que escolhem nunca evoluir...

-Já furfrous não evoluem nem nada então eu acho que nunca entenderei do que vocês estão falando...

-Nyeh, evoluir é uma desgraça. Deveria me fazer adquirir poderes psíquicos, mas não aprendi nenhum. Só consegui foi perder controle dos meus poderes do tipo fogo...

-Mas eles ficaram mais fortes, certo? - A Riolu falou, animada - Isso não é legal?

-Só se tu achas que acidentalmente causar incêndios regularmente é legal. É como ser um _bebê_ de novo…

A caminhada prosseguiu por mais um tempo, com um silêncio desconfortável no ar. A Braixen se arrependeu de ter usado aquele termo com tom pejorativo, já que a Riolu ficou _bem_ quieta logo após aquele comentário.

Eventualmente, quando chegaram na Colina Cristal, a furfrou tentou puxar assunto novamente:

-Por sinal, como é o mercador que procuramos?

-Ouvi dizer que ele é um grovyle.

-Oh, acho que já ouvi falar nele! O grovyle que viaja pelo mundo em busca de mercadorias raras... Ele deve ser bem forte, se consegue passar por essa colina sozinho, mesmo com desvantagem...

-Sim... Ouvi que ele tem mercadorias únicas… Inclusive…

A altaria não terminou sua fala.

O grupo eventualmente encontrou o Grovyle.

Aparentemente, seu nome era Rantaro e ele não viajava o mundo em busca de mercadorias. E sim de suas irmãs;

Tenko ficou revoltada ao descobrir que o degenerado havia perdido 12 delas. É _muita_ negligência para um pokémon só. A furfrou e a braixen tiveram que contê-la um pouco.

Felizmente uma Frosslass amiga dele conseguiu esfriar um pouco a mente delas. Literalmente.

Kaede conseguiu encontrar as mercadorias que queria com ele, e elas voltaram para a guilda. Mais uma missão completada com sucesso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mais curto que os outros mas a partir daqui aceito mini requests! é só pedir algum personagem que já tenha aparecido, ou combinação de personagens do v3 e colocar uma frase como guia!  
> Provavelmente serão capítulos bem curtos...


	5. Um... Experimento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma missão suspeita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me sinto em conflito com umas coisas que tive que escrever nesse capítulo mas tem nada que me faça falar ou mesmo digitar palavrão em português, então pra caracterizar certa personagem... só restava uma coisa

-Nyeh, Qual a missão que escolhestes dessa vez?

-Aparentemente não temos que fazer tanto. Só testar uns experimentos de uma inventora… Parece que é uma flaaffy.

-Se essa for mais uma daquelas missões  _ esquisitas _ , eu escolho as próximas 10 missões.

-...Honestamente, desde que não seja pra voltar em bares... é  _ justo _ . Depois daquela missão que só no meio nos informaram para tirar os Muk do esgoto…

A missão de fazer um evento no Bar da Spinda havia sido escolhida por Himiko - Ela não pensou que barrariam sua colega de equipe por ela ser um pokémon considerado bebê e Himiko teve que consolá-la por um tempão e confirmar para eles que elas eram de fato da Guilda, que a Riolu tinha a mesma idade que ela e apenas não havia evoluido ainda, e que estavam lá para a missão. Foi… Cansativo.

-Nyeh, nem me fale. Sem falar aquela de acalmar os Carvanhas…

-Acho que tenho algumas cicatrizes até hoje… - A Riolu olhou em seu braço. E de fato, ainda havia resquícios de marcas de mordida por lá.

Parando pra pensar, apesar de Himiko ter odiado na época… Nem todas as missões foram  _ tão  _ ruins. Lembrar algumas delas hoje em dia é até engraçado. A de assessorar artes da Angie, só deu muita dor de cabeça, o status de confusão e paralisia, e tanto ela como Tenko conseguiram se divertir um pouco falando bobagens.

Também teve aquela competição de luta num local altamente suspeito que Tenko derrotou vários pokémon do tipo lutador que tinham o triplo do tamanho dela, foi engraçado ver a reação deles à derrota.

Mas, apesar de tudo isso, a Riolu ainda não havia evoluído...

Elas entraram no laboratório.

Em sua frente, havia uma flaaffy com óculos de proteção, e ela estava… Soldando alguma coisa.

-Então deixe-me adivinhar… Devem estar atrás de minhas incríveis invenções! Insatisfação com suas… 

-Não, a gente é da guil-

-Só de olhar pra você, aposto que você tem dificuldades em controlar o fogo no rabo!

Ah não. Himiko ouviu rumores sobre uma inventora pervertida uma vez. Uma tal de... Miu? E agora ela tem certeza que é essa pokémon.

-Bem, não faz muito tempo que ela é uma braixen então uns acidentes acontecem às vezes mas-

-Tenko…  _ não  _ foi isso que ela quis dizer.

-Ou será que você não se sente satisfeita com esse cajado? Aposto que seria melhor ter um mais grosso ou mais comprido não? Ou ao menos um que possa enfiar mais-

Que pokémon mais  _ insuportável _ .

-Tenko, vamos  _ embora _ .

-Mas, a missão-

-Não vai valer o esforço. Ela deve ser a mais esquisita que tu escolhestes até agora… Energia demais para eu conseguir lidar. Vai gastar meu PP inteiro.

-Certo então…

Elas saíram do laboratório.

-Parece que tu tem talento pra achar os Pokémon mais estranhos possíveis.

-Em minha defesa, essas missões ficam na parede da guilda… É Angie quem aceita elas!

-E você escolhe as  _ piores _ . Por que raios a guilda recebe tantos pedidos de Pokémon esquisitos assim?

-Bem, ela tem fama de ser suspeita né?

-Queria que a Angie filtrasse as coisas melhor às vezes…

De fato. Ao menos depois de conhecer tantos pokémon estranhos, a Braixen percebeu que apesar de ser cansativa de estar perto de, a Riolu poderia ser bem pior… E que se não fosse por ela, ela provavelmente iria ter que lidar com eles sozinha. 

Quando estavam voltando, perceberam que a flaaffy havia ido atrás delas.

-Esperem! Pokémon crentes são chatos mesmo hein? Não conseguem ouvir nem uma piada...

-Não é que sejamos crentes. Só estamos associadas à guilda… - A Braixen respondeu.

-Uma guilda  _ crente _ .

-Que seja. Fomos embora não por sermos crentes e sim porque você é  _ mente suja  _ demais para lidarmos com.

-Hey! Não é minha culpa se você está insatisfeita com-

-Nyeh. Tenko, vamos. Falar com ela não adianta.

-Espera! Eu ainda preciso que testem minha máquina!

-Depois de te escutar quero é passar  _ longe _ .

-Ela pode trocar os corpos dos pokémon! Mas só de pokémon que tem afinidade entre si… Isso faz com que a afinidade deles melhore!

-Hey! Talvez isso me ajude a evoluir! Vamos testar, Himiko!

-Nyeh... me parece uma má idéia...

-Eu deixo você escolher as próximas 15 missões! 

Himiko não sabe se essa máquina funcionaria. Não só por conta de sua inventora ser suspeita, mas também por que mesmo se a máquina funcionar como deveria, ela não sabe se teria afinidades suficientes com sua colega de equipe para tal.

Mas pelo olhar determinado da Riolu... Ela não iria deixar essa oportunidade passar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Talvez eu faça a sequência dessa storyline, talvez eu só pule pra deixar tudo em imaginação. Depende do que eu conseguir pensar pra caracterizar a Miu de um modo que eu me sinta mais confortável. O máximo que eu falo é um vai te lascar e isso é... leve demais pra Miu. Vou ter que pesquisar umas coisas de vocabulário, hm.


	6. floresta e... picles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uma visita inesperada

Aquela máquina resultou em um desastre. Tenko não conseguira controlar os poderes de fogo bem, assim como Himiko não sabia nada sobre golpes lutadores e com um nível avançado, acabou destruindo tudo em que tocava. A flaaffy teve que paralizá-las antes que fosse tarde demais, e reverter a situação.

Mas, devido ao caos gerado, ela foi expulsa da cidade. E acabou decidindo seguí-las à guilda.

Surpreendendo a todos, a Flaaffy se deu muito bem com a mestra da guilda Angie e ficou de reformar a guilda. As instalações agora contavam com habilidades bem específicas para cada membro, como um quarto à prova de fogo para Himiko e sua parceira.

Que por sinal… Ainda não havia evoluído.

Mas aquela máquina de fato funcionou então… talvez elas não fossem tão distantes quanto a braixen pensava.

-Ei, Himiko?

A Riolu perguntou naquela noite.

-Hm?

-Quando você estava no meu corpo… Você não conseguiu usar nenhuma habilidade psíquica, certo?

De fato. Nem ler auras. Aquilo comprovou que o bloqueio da Riolu era maior que apenas alguma falta de habilidade.

-Sim.

-Por que você acha que não deu certo?

-Nyeh, meu bloqueio vem de minha família… Meu pai era um Incineroar. - E, como o tipo sombrio e psíquico tem vantagens um sobre o outro, isso fez com que o tipo psíquico de Himiko ficasse mais fraco, em troca de poder usar golpes do tipo sombrio de modo mais forte - Talvez seja algo do tipo. Sei lá.

-Hmm, meu pai é um Nidoking… Mas não consigo usar golpes de terra ou venenosos… Talvez eu precise de uma pedra da lua para evoluir!

… O pai  _ adotivo  _ dela é um nidoking. É improvável que uma pedra da lua ajude nisso.

Mas… Ela continua a insistir que o nidoking é o pai real dela e Himiko não quer entrar em outra conversa longa de novo.

-Faça o que quiser. Quero dormir.

-Ah, certo!

Quando Himiko acordou no dia seguinte, sua colega de equipe não estava no quarto.

Bem, seria uma manhã mais calma.

A indeedee entrou no quarto delas, para limpeza.

-Oh, você já acordou. Sua parceira saiu para fazer compras em outra cidade. Ela disse que demoraria algum tempo e que você poderia fazer outras missões sozinhas.

Himiko já esperava por algo do tipo.

A braixen olhou o quadro de missões.

Hm. Ajudar a Angie a pintar… Não é uma boa idéia, Himiko se arrependeu das vezes que pegou essa missão;

Escoltar um Volbeat a uma Illumise… Nyeh, pior tipo de missão.

Ajudar a Miu a testar novas máquinas… Não, obrigada

Fazer uma entrega em um… Nah, local suspeito.

Procurar um item em… uma dungeon muito perigosa.

Talvez tenha algum bilhete de resgate simples no correio Pelipper…

Ao chegar no local lotado, só havia uma Darumaka com uma missão que foi ignorada.

De resgatar um Darumaka em… Uma floresta? E a recompensa também não é alta. Só. Um gummi. Por isso que a ignoraram provavelmente...

Ugh. Por que é que a Miu instalou aquele quadro que mostra se os membros da guild estão em missão ou não? 

Antes Himiko poderia passar vários dias só enrolando e era tudo ok. E com a parceira dela fazendo coisas ela também poderia relaxar. 

Mas agora… Se ela não fizer uma missão em uma semana, ela corre risco de ser obrigada a ajudar a fazer alguma tarefa de manutenção na guilda. E limpar a guilda era cansativo demais.

Não é a melhor missão mas ao menos parece fácil e menos suspeita que as demais. Himiko decidiu pegá-la.

Ela não esperava que a pequena Darumaka a acompanhasse na missão.

-Obrigada por me ajudar a salvar meu irmão! - Disse a pequena Darumaka de fogo. Por sinal, o que faria dois Darumaka de fogo terem problemas numa floresta? Será que Himiko daria conta dessa missão? - Os pokémon de lá tem níveis muito altos! E começou a chover! 

Ah não. Chuva? Níveis altos?

Talvez… Himiko devesse voltar à guilda.

-Hm, talvez seja melhor ofertar tua missão numa guilda…

-Ah! Meus pais poderiam descobrir se fosse o caso! 

-E qual seria o problema? Eles não podem te ajudar?

-Eu e meu irmão… Dissemos a eles que fomos a uma missão da nossa escola! Eles vão descobrir que mentimos!

Bem, Himiko fugiu de casa então ela consegue entender esse medo de que a família descubra seu paradeiro.

-Certo então.

Após a complicada travessia, e ter que usar seu poder de atração muitas vezes para fugir de batalhas que ela não ganharia, ficou surpresa que o outro Darumaka era… Do tipo gelo.

Na verdade, surpresa que duas crianças chegaram tão longe nessa dungeon. Que é que elas estavam procurando lá?

-Maninho! Você está bem!

-Sim! Que bom que você veio me buscar! Achei o tesouro da floresta! Mas me perdi totalmente...

Tesouro?

-Que bom! Nossa irmã vai adorar!

Um nidoking furioso entrou na floresta. Ah não. Himiko terá que lutar, não é mesmo? Ele devia estar guardando esse tal tesouro. 

Ter que defender esses dois pequenos Darumaka… Será que Himiko dá conta?

Sua melhor chance seria com um golpe psíquico. Mas Himiko não pode usá-los…

Talvez distraí-lo com atração?

Ah. Não funcionou. E o nidoking pareceu ainda mais irritado, e começou a correr, pronto para usar algum golpe poderoso, sem dúvida, seus chifres brilhavam.

-Se afaste de meus filhos!

_ Filhos _ ?

-Espera! Ela está nos ajudando! - A darumaka de fogo gritou.

O Nidoking parou de correr em sua direção.

Após um bom tempo reclamando, e colocando seus filhos em castigo, o Nidoking a agradeceu e ofereceu uma recompensa muito melhor.

-Nyeh… Obrigado…

-Desculpe pelo incômodo que eles causaram…

-Não foi nada…

Essa recompensa certamente valeu o esforço. Que nem foi tanto.

-Ei… Dona Braixen! Você pode fazer um favor para a gente? - Um dos Darumakas perguntou.

-Você parece muito forte! E é de uma guilda, né?

Ugh. Depois de receber aquela recompensa ela não teria como negar.

-Nyeh… Certo.

-Você pode entregar esta carta e esse tesouro para a uma guilda chamada conselho de Arceus? E pedir para entregarem no dia 9 do mês que vem? - Ah. Himiko iria pra lá de qualquer modo.

Espera.

A carta… Estava destinada à… Tenko?

Espera.

Os… Darumaka… O Nidoking… Só faltava… A Miltank, certo?

Esses dois Darumaka, estavam dispostos a correr tanto risco pra… Conseguir um… Anel? Para uma irmã adotiva que nem conhecem?

Que família  _ estranha _ . Os irmãos e irmãs de Himiko geralmente disputavam para conseguirem a melhor comida e afins na mesa...

-Ei… Que é que tem nesse dia?

-É o aniversário dela! Tínhamos que dar um presente especial! E o anel de emissão fará com que ela possa atacar mesmo tipos fantasma! Ela vai ficar imbatível!

Aniversário? 

Himiko é uma péssima colega de equipe. O aniversário dela fora a algumas semanas atrás e a Riolu a encheu de presentes. Comidas diferentes, roupas novas… E Himiko nem sabia quando era o aniversário dela. E esse anel... parece mesmo muito raro. A Riolu seria bem difícil de derrotar com ele…

Será que… Himiko deve revelar a verdade?

Ou… Deixar em segredo.

-Ei, sem falar que a gente ainda tem aquele presente que a gente pegou pra parceira dela lá em casa né?

Eles… Pegaram um presente pra alguém que nem conheciam e que não tem nenhum parentesco com eles também?

Que… é que tem nessa família?

Talvez Tenko não seja tão estranha, vendo como eles todos são…

Bem mais  _ família  _ que a família biológica de Himiko era.

Por que alguém… Sairia de um lar assim?

-Sim, aquela braixen deve ser tão legal! Tenko fala muito bem dela!

É… Ela vai ter que falar a verdade.

-...Eu sou Himiko. A braixen da equipe mistério.

No meio de expressões surpresas, Himiko acabou sendo levada para a casa deles e foi muito bem recebida. Com comidas boas, um ótimo chá, e acabou tendo que conversar bastante sobre si e sobre como sua colega de equipe estava.

-... Uma pedra da lua certamente não a ajudaria…

-Sim… Mas ela parece bem insistente nisso.

-Nós… Encontramos o ovo dela abandonado. - A miltank comentou - E, apesar de difícil, era ótimo tê-la conosco…

-Por quê… Ela saiu?

-Os… Pokémon do tipo lutador da cidade comentavam muito que ela já devia ter evoluído. Tentamos mandá-la para um templo onde muitos Riolu iam, para ver se isso melhorava seu humor e a ajudava a evoluir…

Mas… Não adiantou.

-Vocês… Não querem vê-la novamente?

-É claro que queremos! Mas sabemos como promessas são importantes para Riolu…

E ela prometeu… Que não voltaria até evoluir… Ah. Se a sociedade não impusesse tanto aos pokémon, as coisas seriam mais simples… Talvez Himiko se desse melhor como Fennekin. A única mudança foi estética, na prática. Nada de golpes do tipo psíquico ainda...

Mas pra pokémon de espécie considerada bebê… Nenhum local os leva a sério, não importa sua idade e poder real.

Seria melhor a todos os envolvidos que ela evoluísse, certo?

-Vocês acham que tem algum pokémon que pode saber sobre como ela poderia evoluir?

A Darumaka respondeu Himiko

-A equipe picles deve ter alguém que possa ajudar!

Equipe… Picles? Que nome… Ruim. Mas bem, mistério não é muito melhor.

-Dizem que tem uma Hatterene que sabe prever qualquer coisa nela! Sem falar no corviknight que derrotou e conseguiu a fidelidade dos espadas da justiça! - o Darumaka de gelo comentou.

Um pokémon que derrota… Lendários? Mas os espadas da justiça não existem… Por mais que sua colega de equipe insista que sim. Não teria como um pokémon ter tanto poder, devem ser rumores que crianças contam para parecerem legais.

Mas… Uma Hatterene… Será que… é a mestre de Himiko?

Se for… Talvez Himiko não tenha como se aproximar dessa equipe, mesmo que ela exista. Afinal, hatterenes conseguem sentir emoções de criaturas numa distância que pode chegar a 50km. E a mestra de Himiko… Simplesmente sumiu sem avisar.

-Eles são tão legais! Surgiram do nada, e sempre aparecem para prevenir desastres! A segunda melhor equipe que existe, só perde pra equipe mistério! - A darumaka de fogo saltitava.

Essa Darumaka devia mesmo amar a irmã pra achar uma equipe tão pequena e desconhecida como a equipe mistério, mais interessante que essa que parece mais saída de um livro de ficção...

-Não levem esses rumores tão a sério, crianças - o Nidoking tentava acalmá-las - mesmo que a tal equipe picles exista, é difícil que eles sejam mesmo capazes de tudo isso. 

Ele parece bem sensato… Um pouco diferente do pai de Himiko.

-Sim… Tentamos de tudo para descobrir a origem daquele ovo e não descobrimos nada...

Então… Nenhuma pista, huh?

Himiko agradeceu pela hospitalidade, saiu daquela casa e voltou para a guilda.

Eles pediram para manter a visita em segredo. Himiko talvez tenha que procurar um presente em breve, huh?

Que é que aquela Riolu curtiria?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu tenho planos para a equipe picles mas talvez eles nunca venham a ser escritos


End file.
